Task Force 70 Sky Blue Fleet: The MSG00 Adventures
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: The year is 2111AD the USN Seventh Space Fleet, Task Force 70 was on its way home after a year of mapping space around Sol when they accidentally stumbled on a gateway to an alternate universe, an Earth 200 years into the future, the world of the Gundam.


**Disclaimer: this will be a cross between, World Invasion: Battle of Los Angeles 2011/Macross/The Final Countdown/Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Star Trek  
>Note: I don't own any of them<strong>

**The Arrival**

**January 13, 2311 AD  
>Star System designated as: Sol 002<br>**

The US Navy Task Force 70, led by the SAS-CV109 _USS George Washington_ settled in orbit above Jupiter

The Sea/Air/**S**pace borne **C**arrier **V**essel number 109 is an _Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier Variant (CV)___a naval vessel that's been radically altered to not only float on water but to fly into the air and space. A carrier with a double deck flattop, one for space the other for an atmospheric use.

The Washington was built using reverse engineered alien technology recovered during the 2011 Alien Invasion where the turning point of the War was during the _Battle of Los Angeles_ where the US Marines discovered the Aliens Achillesheel and so begins humanity's victory over the invaders but at a terrible cost.

In the aftermath of the war, every nation on the planet scours the wrecks of the alien invaders to unlock the secrets of their technology and not surprising; the United States was the first to unlock their secrets and immediately began applying the knowledge to military application.

The US shared what they have to their closest allies from England to Russia, nations who is still capable manufacturing advance weaponry and they share what they discovered hoping to advance their military hardware in a joint effort to defend the planet against another invasion.

In 2020, the United States Navy develop a series of sea/airborne/space capable vessels after the first human made spaceship was built capable of escaping the gravitational pull of the Earth without using massive rocket engines to escape earth's gravity.

The US Navy took their best sea going ships and redesigns them to be an all environment, the US have establish the first permanent presence in space in the form of the first O'Neill class orbital habitats followed shortly by Russia, EU, Japan and China and later on, India,

The USN Spacefleet was established and by 2050, seven other nations have built their own spacefleet and then on April 4, 2063, the first faster than light travel was achieved in Hills of Montana. The event also garnered the attention of the _Vulcan's_ and began a friendly but tense **second contact** with aliens that lasted a year in order to make sure that they were not the one who sent that army of aliens back in 2011.

It took at least nearly 50 years for the world to change and it is in the form of the United Earth Government, understanding that a divided world cannot stand on its own in the midst of a galactic community now at their front door.

The finalization of a United Earth Star Fleet starts to take shape and Task Force 70 of the USN Seventh Space Fleet led by the109 Washington, was heading back to home port for a refit after a six month long mapping the space 3 light years around the Sol System.

Task Force 70 is composed of 15 spaceships composed of _battleships_, _cruisers_, _destroyers_ and the _carriers_ where the Washington is the flagship of its Carrier Strike Force.

When finished, the USN Seventh Fleet will be part of the Third United Earth Starfleet and TF 70 will be doubled in size with new technology and weaponry.

The 109 Washington is propelled by powerful ion engines and the very first Warp Drive Engine, the MARK II a redesign of the MARK I in order to propel a ship at speeds of maximum speed of warp four and cruising speed of warp two point five. The 550 meter long ship has the same tonnage displacements of 25,000 metric tons, heavily armored and armed with heavy medium size missile launchers, retractable laser turrets, and close in weapon systems and 2 gun turrets carrying 3, 18inch mass accelerator guns firing a 150 ton tungsten-titanium shell with depleted uranium at its core or a tritanium armor piercing spear inside and it is the main weapon of the Washington.

In its return home, the George Washington will undergo a refit like the new polarized hull plating, advance sensors, fighters, sublight engines and weapons like the experimental phase cannon and the photonic missiles that are finally available.

As Task force was 70 headed for home when it encountered of what look like a burst of clouds suddenly appearing right in front of them and dragging the entire task force in and then it disappeared like nothing happens

(Think of the wormhole on Star Trek: Deep Space 9)

The next thing they know, Task Force 70 have found itself in orbit around one of Jupiter's Moon Io but it's not the Jupiter they know.

They found by accident, a doorway to an alternate universe, a world a century into the future and the world is split by three superpowers, the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (Union), the Human Reform League (HRL), and the Advanced European Union (AEU).

Task Force 70 commander, Admiral Matthew Yelland is looking at the main viewscreen showing a world where the United States of America is part of a new union of countries consisting of Australia Central America, Panama, Taribia Republic (formerly Guyana and Venezuela), Japan, New Zealand, Canada, Mexico and Brazil.

When they first arrive on the Earth designated: EA002, it is 2307, and the TF 70 were stunned to see a ring, circling the planet Earth which is a large-scale solar power generation system based on three huge orbital elevators and these elevators is owned and protected by one of each of the major powers and it is a spectacular sight to see.

By 2311, the world is now unified into one nation known as the Earth Sphere Federation or ESF. TF-70 stealth ships and starfighter's have been doing recon patrol around the Earth, gathering data and even accessing the local Internet for information.

The recon had to be careful and their _away teams_ have to be very careful of interacting with them because they by description, _aliens_ and these people, though humans are not their people

First Contact with the natives was out of the question as there was no telling what their reaction will be like when they show themselves. Already they have heard disturbing news about the **A-Laws** the **Earth Sphere Federation** police force or by Captain Yelland and everyone in TF 70 point of view, the _Nazi Gestapo._

-o-

**From Gundam WIKI: **After the Celestial Beings incident, the ESF forms an independent police force separate from and with authority over the ESF Army known as the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, or A-Laws. Given unfettered discretion, A-Laws is charged with the duties of further unifying the world's nations, enforcing the will of mankind, and disposing of resistance groups and terrorist cells as they see fit. Unknown to the general public, however, is that the A-Laws use their unchecked power as a means to oppress freedoms, doctrines, and ideologies through the use of inhumane tactics under the guises of "unity" and "world peace".

-o-

They avoided attention as much as they could but lately, the away teams have been helping a certain anti-government forces known as **Katharon**, to fight the A-Laws brutal oppression by tipping them off when the A-Laws are planning any raids on their bases or gather intelligence and spread the truth**.**

Admiral Yelland was not aware of this and it compromised their presence.

So far, their movements remained a secret, that is, one of TF-70 US stealth cruiserwas, heading back into deep space after a surveillance operation and rendezvous with the TF 70but they were spotted an A-Laws ship, a _Baikal class_ (ESF-SC01) battleship, fired a GN missiles revealing the stealth cruisers location and sent its mobile suits to capture the ship.

**Somewhere near the Orbit of Neptune**

Task Force 70 is now part of the Third United Earth Starfleet have returned to EA002 for the third time, where it resupplies its observation group called 'Operation Duck Blind' and their mission is just observe and gather data is compromised.

"How the hell were they able to track one of our stealth cruisers" Admiral Owens demanded an answer "We have been watching them for five years without anyone knowing"

"Admiral, they fired warheads with high level GN particles in them and it reacted very badly to our stealth field generators, they are repairing" Commander Richard Owens reported

"If their stealth fields are down then why haven't they warp already?"

"Sir the ship got damage by one of those Mobile Suits, a GN-XIII, the _Collin Powell_ is running into deep space with their Ion drive engines running at full and we got word that two more A-Laws ships and mobile suits are joining the chase and three more in 20 minutes"

"Aw, Shit!" the Admiral cursed "alright call the rest of the fleet, recall all the Valkyries patrols, the CSF-1 is going after the Powell"

Somewhere near Earth, the Collin Powell is trading weapons fire with three A-Laws ships while two squadrons of Variable Fighters or specifically VF-25 _Messiah _are giving the A-Laws a tough fight against 18 A-Laws GN-III mobile suits and despite being outnumbered, the Messiah's are shooting them down one by one.

The A-Laws flagship commander, Colonel Kati Mannequin is looking at pictures of transforming mobile suits that looks more like atmospheric fighter planes from the early twenty first century, used only by the United States Military, specifically the United States Navy, complete with markings identifying them that they came from the old US Navy.

"The Americans have never built ships like that let alone those fighters" Kati XO said "Who could they really be"

"Whoever they are, they have quite formidable weaponry" Kati remark

"Colonel, we just lost the enemy vessel on radar" shouted by an officer at the radar station and Kati, admittedly impressed

"A very impressive stealth technology but useless, now that we have a visual lock on them, we-" the XO said and just right then, a beam laser from the Collin Powell, rake the sides of the second A-Laws warship followed by antiship missiles with a photonic warhead, from a VF-25 Messiah which cause the ship to explode.

"That ship is no push over either" Kati remark

"Return fire, bring that ship down!" the XO roared and the two remaining A-Laws ship intensify their attack

**Meanwhile**,

Just close by and watching the scene are the _Celestial Beings_ ship the _Ptolemaios 2__**.**_ On board, crew and the _Gundam Meisters_, mobile suits pilots known as _Gundams_ watch with great interest when they detected A-Laws ships chasing an unknown ship they thought it belongs to Katharon, but never expected to see something like this.

-o-

**From Gundam WIKI: **

**Celestial Beings** is a paramilitary organization founded by GN technology pioneer and scientist, _Aeolia Schenberg_, approximately 200 years ago. Under the ideology of ending global conflict using a line of revolutionary mobile weapons known as **'Gundams'** Aeolia Schenberg gathered and developed the resources needed to realize his vision, central to which is the creation and use of five fully functional _GN Drives_.

**CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2** (aka Ptolemy), is the mothership/MS carrier for Celestial Beings

**Gundam Meisters **are the pilots of the Mobile Suit Gundam

-o-

What they see is a force as formidable as A-Laws with technology comparable to their own

"They took out an A-Laws ship using an anti-matter warhead" combat operator Feldt Grace reported

"Feldt, did you just say anti-matter?" Sumeragi Lee Noriega asks her to confirm, the tactical forecaster and appointed captain of the Ptolemaios 2, as she was surprise to hear Feldt reported

"Aye captain" she confirmed "We are reading particle emissions that can only be the result of anti-matter annihilation from a photonic in nature and not only that," she showed at the main screen one of the VF-25 Messiah "Our sensors is detecting some kind of thermonuclear reaction inside these machines"

"Thermonuclear? Are they using solar reactors?"

"The power level of those mobile suits are producing is not the same as ours but it's just as impressive considering that they are slightly smaller than the average mobile suits" **Ian Vashti**, the head of Celestial Being's chief engineer and mobile suit developer, is on another station, monitoring the battle but focused on the unknown ship this time and found something curious

"Energy readings from that ship is giving off way too much power for a vessel that size" he said "There is also, some kind EM field being generated by those four strange elongated pylons at the rear of the ship, two of its three thrusters are offline mostly likely from damage during battle" he whistled for being impressed "It's some form of advance _Magnetoplasmadynamic_ thrusters and… they have an accurate target lock even with the GN particles interference scattered all over the area" that was a surprise, for no has able to defeated the GN scrambling effect.

"Veda has no information about them" Tieria Erde tell the others "I know every data in Veda memory archives before we got cut off, and I know that there is nothing about them in Aeolia Schenberg plans" Tieria feels something odd about them, an uncertainty he doesn't understand why

"They are not from the Union or the former United States, so who are they" **Lockon Stratos** asks, also known by his real name, **Lyle Dylandy** a Gundam Meister and liaison to Katharon, and Neil Dylandy, deceased Meister and twin brother.

"Whoever they are, we can't let A-Laws destroy or capture them" Sumeragi declared "Meisters, get to your Gundams and prepare to launch!"

It took only less than a minute for the Meister to get to their machines and launch and ahead of the pack is **Setsuna F. Seiei** piloting his GN-0000 _**00 Gundam**_, followed by **Lockon Stratos** on his GN-006 _**Cherudim**_ _**Gundam**_, then **Allelujah Haptism** on GN-007 _**Arios Gundam **_and Tieria Erde on his GN-009 _**Seraphim Gundam**_.

When the Gundams enters the field, the battle increases tremendously where the A-Laws are losing but refuse to back down, thanks to Arba Lindt, a high ranking officer in the A-Laws, took command of A-Laws and orders an all out attack on the unknown vessel. Arrogant to think that he has superior numbers on his side, that he can overwhelm one ship and 5 of the 8 mobile suits who is still fighting toe to toe against A-Laws mobile suits.

"I don't care how many we lost, I want that ship" he said ordering Kati Mannequin "Its stealth technology alone will be a great addition to A-Laws arsenal" as Arba Lindt continues to bellow his order to Kati Mannequin, the four Gundams approach the A-Laws fleet from behind and attack them.

"Commander Arba, Celestial Beings Gundam is approaching from behind" yelled by one the officer at a sensor station

"What!" Arba change the image on the main screens shows the aft position, it show the Gundams obliterating several A-Laws mobile suits as they head for the beleaguered ship

"Why are they here" Arba felt a chill running down from his spine when he saw them and then, from out of nowhere, two of his ships suddenly came under attack.

One ship was cut in two while the other look like it crash into a brick wall, where the front of the ship was folded back and right after that, they see before them, an armada of unknown ships and mobile suits heading towards them.

On Kati Mannequin ship, the crew is seeing one particular vessel that looks like it belong to the sea and not in space. In Kati own thoughts,, the way that ship looks, an aircraft carrier in space seems something the US would build and as she looks at it, she notice the two gun turrets at the side was taking aim…right at them

"Hard to starboard, NOW!" Kati screams the order right thru her lungs and just as the ship turns hard starboard, one of the armored round graze the side of the ship while the other five hit an Everest size asteroid, far off and destroying it.

That exercise of power pretty much drained what courage Arba has left in him and decided to make a hasty retreat without even signaling his forces to do so.

"Colonel, Commander Arba is retreating"

"What" when change the screens image again showing Arba ship leaving without even giving signal flare for a full retreat

"That damn coward!" she curse "there's no choice now, signal for a retreat, full retreat!"

With the firing of multiple signal flares, A-Laws made a hasty retreat as TF70 battleships and cruisers took defensive position around the stealth cruiser and not letting their guard down around the Meisters who has the reputation of attacking both sides.

Back at the Ptolemaios 2, the crew gets a good look of what they believe to be the flagships of this strange set of ships, hovering above it just a kilometer and can clearly this ship built to operate on the ocean, in the air and space.

"USS George Washington SAS-CV109" Sumeragi Lee reads the name written on the flight deck "Two different flight decks, one on top of the other, designed to operate in planetary and space environment"

"They all have the same elongated pylon connected at the back of the ship" Ian noticed "there is that strange EM field I'm detecting again…now that's odd"

"What is it Ian?" Sumeragi Lee asks

"Take a look at this everybody" he showed at the main screen a section of the ship, an observation deck that seems to be the ships officer's lounge "Is it me or are those people moving around like there's gravity on that ship" before they could see more, armored shutters slides down to obscure the observation deck.

"Captain, I'm getting a tight beam laser communication from that ship, audio only" Feldt reported "the code is pretty basic and if I didn't know it any better, I'd say it's an old US Navy encryption that has not been used for over 200 hundred years"

"So what are they saying?"

"They are saying…they appreciate the rescue of the Collin Powell but ask us to keep our distance"

"Humph! Not very friendly are they" crewman Mileina 'Milly' Vashti, Ian daughter remark at her station

"I don't think they said it in offense Milly" Sumeragi Lee said "they are probably cautious…with our reputation is of concern, can you blame them" she look towards Feldt

"Feldt send a message back" she said "tell them…Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega of the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, wishes to speak with them"

"Captain?" that surprise everyone and she explains her reason

"They are not A-Laws, not Katharon or Innovators. They are something else"

When the message is sent, they waited 5 minutes to receive a response and this time, they response is both in audio and video. Before them is a man with grey hair and air of authority, wearing a uniform or the standard uniform of what the US Navy were wearing before the formation of the Union

"_Greetings, I am Admiral Matthew Yelland of the US Navy Task Force 70, Carrier Strike Force 1"_

"He-hello sir, I am Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega of the Ptolemaios 2, and we are Celestial Beings" she replied

"_So, you are guys who are running all around the world five years ago, butting into other people's business in accordance to what Aeolia Schenberg declared"_

"Ahmn, that's us" she looks embarrass

"_The situation on Earth is the result of your actions and though I have some inkling of what you guys were really up to, it doesn't seem to come out as you planned it to come out" _Sumeragi just shrug at that

"_Captain, I suspect that, you are curious about us so I will give a short answer before the A-Laws come back with reinforcements" _the Admiral said

"_We are once part of the United States Navy but we have never been part of the Union"_

"That's kinda vague an answer" Ian remarks

"_It's the only answer you will have, for I am not authorized to tell you more than that. And now if you will excuse me, I need to get my fleet get some distance from here"_ and then the line was cut off suddenly as the massive 550 meter long warship turns around just as the other ships started moving, moving very quick for ships their size.

The damage stealth cruisers was moving with them and is keeping pace as the two of three out of commission thrusters are back on line.

"Incredible" Ian said in awe "Their speed went from zero to 250,000 meters in 30 seconds and still accelerating" Ian try to get as much data as he could as they get farther and farther away from them and just only a minute later, their speed is up to 50,000 kilometers per second, nearly one third the speed of light and still accelerating.

The four gundams tried to follow the fleet but they could not keep pace with ships with such tremendous acceleration and this irritated one of the Meisters.

"Darn it, I'm going into sniper mode" Lockon declared as he activated his targeting visor "Man! These guys move fast!" Lockon sent what he can see to the others and to the Ptolemaios 2

What they witness next made their jaw drop at the sight of ships moving unlike anything they have ever seen. Lockon Stratos, GN-006 Cherudim Gundam sniper vision watch the US ships, suddenly elongated like a stretching rubber band and suddenly accelerated forward, leaving a sudden a flash of light from afar.

"What… the heck was that?" Lockon Stratos mutters not understanding what he just witness just now. However, Tieria knew what it was and still couldn't believe it himself even though he witnessed it.

"That…was an FTL…a"

"Faster Than Light Travel!" Sumeragi declared in awe and for Ian, one thought came into mind to describe what they just saw

"That's the_ Alcubierre_ drive, Oh My God, they did it… they really did it!" he said in excitement as the other looks at him in curious reaction

"What's the Alcubierre drive?" Sumeragi asks

**Wiki:**

In May of 1994, a physicist named Miguel Alcubierre describes the _Alcubierre drive_, a theoretical means of traveling faster than light that does not violate the physical principle that nothing can locally travel faster than light.

In this paper, he constructed a model that might transport a volume of flat space inside a "bubble" of curved space. This bubble is driven forward by a local expansion of space-time behind it, and an opposite contraction in front of it, so that theoretically a spaceship would be placed in motion by forces generated in the change made by space-time

"We have just witnessed the warping of space and time itself and that probably why those ships are generating so much power, most likely to create that ftl bubble!" Ian told to the assembled Meisters

"This is incredible" Tieria remark "there is a record about an attempt to create one in Aeolia Schenberg records, he once remark about this, on a NASA funding board meeting in 2071 with some physicist named Zefram Cochrane, who was trying to get funding for his _Alcubierre Project_ for the past 9 years, but he couldn't get any money for his project.

The last attempt to get some funding was when Aeolia was part of the board, and he said that, Zefram theory to produce the space time bubble effect with the power of a nuclear reactor he's planning on building is impossible. And with that, Zefram's last chance to get funding was denied"

"Well somebody seems to have succeeded and that's the United States Navy" Feldt said

"But how could they hide something like this from the world" Sumeragi wonders

"Pretty well it seems…they are good in hiding things just we do" Ian said

Watching from the side is Anew Returner, the ships resident medic and unbeknownst to the others, a sleeper agent for the Innovators. Hidden in her hand is a USB drive that contains the ships logs and scans of the unknown fleet. She needs to get this information to the Innovators, as a new player has revealed itself to the world.


End file.
